


Wanna Fight?

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Large Cock, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Female Character, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Stubble Burn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A couple finally take a weekend adventure filled with all sorts of delicious and decadent sexual encounters they've only fantasized about.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	Wanna Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Clear communication involving all parties and activities is a must for any adventure like this story portrays. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writting it.
> 
> I cannot stress enough that this is FANTASY and please be safe in the big, bad, real world we live in.

I'm so ready for the weekend. Well, I'm always ready for the weekend but more specifically I'm ready for THIS weekend. This one is so much different than the others. It's taken a whole lot of candid talk on desires, expectations and personal limits, and I don't even want to think on the number of false starts and changes the actual scheduling has gone through. The long drawn out planning process makes it seem a bit unreal that it's actually about to happen. I'm giddy with a combination of excitement and nerves. No matter how well thought out, something unexpected can always happen but that's life, right?

I jump as my phone chimes, signaling I've received a text. I can't help the grin that stretches my lips as I read the brief message, "Five minutes". I focus on trying to breathe and calm my nerves. Yeah, totally not working and your knock just kicked my pulse back into overdrive! I open the door and there you are! This is really happening!

You say, "So....is this really happening? It's okay to change your mind, if you want to....or don't want to. You know what I mean!" Uh-oh...now I'm concerned, "I want to. I very much want to. Why? Did YOU change your mind? I mean, it's fine if you did. We can do something else, if you no longer want to do the other thing." Fuck! I thought all of this was settled....the gentle butterflies in my tummy have turned into an angry tornado. Let's hear it for communication! Use your words! I take a deep breath and try again, "Look. Ultimately it's quite simple. Does the idea of following through with our plans, as they are, excite you? Is there anything that is now making this something you don't want to do or are you just worried about giving me an out? For myself, I'm ALL in. No doubts or hesitations on my end but most of this rests on you." With that said I look expectantly at you. Per the usual, I'm the long winded one when you reply, "I'm in. Let's go." You throw a grin and a wink my way as you head for the door.

"So now you're in a hurry? It's now all settled so you're ready to put on your bossy pants and TRY to put me in my place? Hmm...interesting. Think you're UP for it, hot shot? Think you got what it takes?" It's a bit over the top but with as sassy as I normally am it sorta has to be so you'll know we're shifting gears and starting to play. You stop, hand on the door and slowly turn around. I don't know how you flipped so quickly but the pleasant smile is gone, like it was never there. You look pissed. I flinch, take a deep breath and refuse to look away. Your normally mellow voice is low, stern and slightly sinister as you say, "Quit fucking about and get your ass in the vehicle. I'm not going to repeat myself so do as you're told. Move it!" I'm too stunned at how easily you've slipped into this role to do anything but hurry past you and head out the open door. As I brush by you, I feel a hard, sharp crack across my ass. "What the FUCK! That hurts!" I exclaim at the unexpected and jarring pain. You give me calm eyes and shrug, "Unless you're wanting more I suggest you be quick about it."

As we hit the road, I'm thinking about what just happened and dissecting how I feel about it all. I'm a bit nervous but not in a bad way and I can't deny how turned on I am. My ass stings but doesn't hurt and I know we are barely getting started. Fingers are snapping in front of my nose and, "Babe! What's your color?" shake me out of my musing. I look at your concerned face, grin and say, "Green. Sorry. Thinking too hard. That's all. I'm totally, 100% green. Promise!" You grin and rest your hand on my leg. "It's a bit of a drive so try to rest. You're going to need it." I make sure you clearly see me roll my eyes as I say, "Whatever. Can't even ride along without you having something to say. How about you keep your hands off me. After that stunt at the house I don't want you touching me. Hmm? Want to try that one?"

"I'm going to be putting my hands on more than that so I suggest you get use to it and stop being such a bitch. This is the last time I'm going to be nice about it. Next time you're going to get a demonstration of how your attitude is going to cost you." You squeeze where you rest your hand and I can feel the strength of your grip. Suddenly it goes from firm to harsh and then it tightens even more to painful and bruising. I sink into the feeling for a moment before slapping at your hand and pulling away, snapping back, "What the fuck? You obviously have a disconnect with reality if you think you're going to say 'Jump.' And have me reply, 'How high, Master?'" You release my leg and don't even look at me as you calmly say, "Remember this, you can't say you weren't warned." A shiver of anticipation runs through me which I try to cover with a shrug and look out the window as the scenery flies by and I wonder what I'm in for.

I must have fallen asleep but I'm unsure for how long as late afternoon has given way to early evening. I realize what woke me is the road we are now on is rutted and unpaved. I feel disoriented and then confused when you pull off by a line of trees. "What's going on?" I ask. First you unfasten your seatbelt and then reach over and pop mine too. You get out of the van and come around to the passenger side, opening my door, taking my wrist in an iron tight grip and gently but firmly pulling me from the van. That's when it hits me. You warned me that I was going to pay for my attitude and this must be it. I shiver in the warm evening air as you move me so I'm facing the van, feet spread, back towards you. "Put your hands on the van and lean into it. Push your hips toward me but keep your feet spread." Unable to gauge your mood, I decide not to push at you, for the moment, and do as you say. You abruptly pull my pants and panties down my thighs. I try to whip my head around but my balance and angle aren't right. I stop myself and feel a firm hand in the middle of my back at the same time. "I didn't say you could move. Stay put." You say and press harder at my back to make your point. I feel the blood rush to my face in embarrassment at being bare assed out in the open like this. Sure, odds are no one will come by but it's a public road and isn't even full dark! You leave me standing there, exposed, as you go to the back of the van to get something. "Just fucking great!" I mutter under my breath but you hear me, of course you do!

"Why does it seem that you deliberately try to make me upset? Especially when I try to be reasonable and I warn you not to be so smart mouthed." HA!!! Who says I have a lack of self control? I wisely keep my thoughts to myself and my lips firmly pressed together. "That's it? Nothing else to say? We'll see about that." My mind races as I strain to pick up any sound for a clue as to what you're going to do next. I'm puzzled when I hear the jangle of your belt buckle. Surely you aren't planning on bending me over the fender and fucking me? Nah, that doesn't seem plausible. I start to get nervous when I hear the leather whistle softly as it quickly clears your belt loops. By now I know what's happening and I try to prepare for the impact but I can't hold back a yelp when the first crack bites into my bare skin. There's no time to think about anything as the strap of leather falls five more times in quick succession. 

My head is swimming and my bottom smarts. Damn, who knew you were so good at this? There's no position I'll be able to sit in that won't be aggravating with the way you layered the blows and it's a warm reminder to behave. I can't deny I liked it but I'll not admit it either. I startle when I feel you rest your hands on my hips. "Be still." Two little words filled with such command. That, along the fresh sting on my bottom, has me doing as I'm told. You run your hands across my still smarting skin and then squeeze, sharpening the pain. Before I realize I'm doing it or can stop myself, I've moaned and pushed back into your hands. You laugh as you grind your jean-clad crotch into the tender flesh before pulling away. One hand slips from my hip, across my ass, between my legs to my pussy. I can't see your face but I can hear smug satisfaction dripping off every word as you easily slip your fingers between my wet lips to stroke and tease, "See how much better you feel when you obey me? You think you don't like being told what to do but obviously your body knows better." I tell myself to shake free of you, prove you wrong, but I can't pull away from your touch. It feels too good. You push deeper. How many fingers do you have inside me? I love feeling so full and I rock back, riding your hand, trying to take more. I should have known not to give in. You abruptly pull away, leaving me aching and desperate, with a casual, "You better keep your impulses and sass in check. And fix your clothes! This is a public road; anyone could drive by and see you begging to be fucked." I am yanking my clothes up and in my anger and embarrassment I forget my ass is tender until the lace of my panties hits it. Damn! It didn't feel that scratchy before the spanking but now it has a sharpness as it chafes against the inflamed skin. Just as I'm fastening my pants, we hear a short siren blast from behind. My heart sinks as I look to you. You appear calm. "Did you set this up?" I hiss. I'm not sure if I should be nervous or impressed. You reply, "I would like to take credit but I can't. Remember everything we've talked about and follow my lead, yeah?"

Well, that does not reassure me in the least. We've talked about alot of stuff...like A WHOLE LOT of possibilities for play. I may not be sure what's going on but I do know I can trust you so I try my best to relax. "Evening, officer! How may we help you?", you say in that 'we're buddies' kind of way that men do. The officer is attractive in a clean cut military/cop way and looks to be in his 30s. "You folks are aware this is a public area, right? As in a public road where stopping and standing are discouraged as to avoid injury when there's not a proper berm to pull onto. So would one of you like to explain why it looked like you were about to fuck?" My mouth drops open, I feel a blush crash through me from head to toe and I look at you to answer him. I'm even more shocked to see you totally unfazed by what is unfolding. "Officer, may I have a word?" is all you say as you motion to step away from me. He agrees and the two of you walk behind his car. I can't hear what's being said or see his reaction because his back is to me. I do see you talking and gesturing at me here and there while he's nodding in what appears to be agreement. What the heck? A couple more minutes and you are walking back to where I am leaning against the van. Finally! Let's get the hell out of here. 

My relief is short lived when the officer says, "From what has been explained to me, you have a broad streak of willful disobedience that's causing the problem. Stubborn girls like you need a firm hand, reminded that choices have consequences and bad behavior will not be tolerated. Especially when you can't or won't control your attitude and have to be brought to heel. It's apparent from the look on your face, you are already forgetting the lesson from your recent discipline so I think we should try something different." I look at you so fast I nearly get whiplash. Did he seriously just say "brought to heel" is all I can think....I am totally speechless when you shrug and say, "Think of this as a learning experience and opportunity for growth." 

The cop moves closer to where I am leaning against the van and I glare at him but don't say anything lest I betray my uncertainty with the whole situation...when in doubt, be defiant. He runs his hand up the side of my throat and around the nape of my neck to cup the back of my skull. I shiver at the movement and he grins as he tightly fists a handful of my hair, close to the scalp. As he twists his hand, my head tilts. I gasp at the dominance such a simple act demonstrates and shiver again at the excitement racing through me but never give him the satisfaction of dropping my gaze. This only makes him grin bigger. He uses his other hand to trace along my neck and I struggle to stay focused, to not give him any reaction when all I really want is to melt into a puddle at his feet. Damn you! You must've told him about how sensitive my neck is because he is determined. His grip in my hair tightens again as he uses it to pivot me away from the stability of resting on the van.

He leans forward and ghosts his hot breath along the path his hand took a moment before...more shivers erupt. I'm trying to focus on anything but how delicious his touch feels combined with the knowledge you are watching us. I know I won't last much longer but it's all over when I feel you firmly take hold of my hips from behind the same time his hot mouth presses into my flesh. Each of you has a secure grip on me and I'm helpless to budge unless you allow me to. I surrender to your will as the two of you push closer and fully sandwich us together. Gasps, moans and pleas tumble freely as he ravages my neck. I've moved an arm to hold him there and he wants no part of that. He places my arms at my sides and stops long enough to say, "You are not in charge. Here, hold her arms and don't let her go." Then he returns to give the other side of my neck the same rough caress. You take my wrists and your grip is just this side of painful. You pull my arms behind my back, it pushes out my breasts and presses them tightly to his chest. I pull and tug at where you hold me but nothing happens.....not even a wiggle. You are unmovable. I'm completely lost to anything and everything else but the feelings the two of you are setting loose inside me. I know that there's nothing to be done but ride it out so why fight it?

You both can feel the moment I give in. I hear you say softly, "That's it. Let go." The officer before me says, "She's a feisty bitch, that's for sure, but that'll make it even sweeter when she's begging us for what she needs." A shiver runs through me from head to toe at his words and my eyes flutter shut. The officer's lips touch mine for the first time and they are as demanding as the rest of him has been. Not harsh or cruel but firm and commanding. Finely controlled aggression in a kiss. His firm lips pressing and parting mine, making way for his insistent tongue to follow. He fills my mouth and retreats, then is back again. Never too much and always in complete control of the kiss as he holds me to best suit what he wants from me. I don't feel most people give kissing the attention it deserves and they treat it as a perfunctory means to an end. Much like you, that is not the case with this man. A fleeting part of me thinks, "He should've led with this!" but I don't dare say it. He thoroughly sweeps away any last thoughts of disobedience with each deepening and more demanding kiss. I whimper as he becomes harsher, bringing teeth into play. A nip here or tug of the lip and then diving back in again until it's like he's trying to get more, more, more and it'll still not enough. I try to raise my arms again, momentarily forgetting you hold me tight, you remind me by tightening your hold again and that combined with the savage kisses has a stream of stifled whimpers and moans flowing out of me. 

He moves his free hand to cup my breast where it's pressed to his chest. I try to press into his grip as he molds and squeezes. The pressure feels amazing and again I'm trying to squirm but you hold me fast. I let out a sharp cry as he finds my nipple and gives it a pinch. Then soothes his thumb across the hard bud. You speak up, "It's going to take alot more than that. Don't go easy on her tits, she can take it. Besides, you like it best when it's rough, when it hurts, right, baby?" I'm frustrated but am unsure what will happen if I mouth off so I give you a glare. 

I abruptly find myself released and a light but solid smack cracks against my cheek. It takes me completely by surprise and while it stings, I'm more shocked than hurt. Did I miss something? I sway, taking a moment to find my balance after everything that's happening. You keep a hand on my back and I find it oddly comforting given the circumstances. When I open my mouth to ask what the hell the smack was for, the officer shakes his head and speaks first, "Dirty looks or sass will not be tolerated. Was I unclear about this? Do it again and see what happens." 

I look at you. You give me calm eyes and trace the handprint as you say, "You know how to stop everything if it becomes too much, right?" I nod in agreement and say, "Of course but I'm good. Better than good." You glance past me, giving a slight nod. The shift in energy is immediate. Hard hands grip my arms and you say, "Maybe I've been too patient, too lenient with your tantrums. I think we need to change that starting now. Let's put that mouth of yours to better use." The officer begins to unfasten all of his gear and my eyes are drawn to his crotch. His uniform is unforgiving in the sense that it hides nothing and I feel a trickle of worry begin to slip down my spine. He opens his pants and pulls out his very large cock. I swallow nervously as he steps closer and you pull me down, forcing me to my knees. I look up at him and excitement is mingled with the nerves. The time for delay is over as he presses his cock past my lips and straight through to the back of my throat causing me to gag. He grips my neck tightly so I can't pull back and try to control the depth or speed of which I take him. In reality, I'm not really taking him so much as he is using me. He doesn't ease up just because I gagged, quite the opposite. He pulls away and slams back in repeatedly, setting a harsh pace that both hurts and thrills. He finally lets me catch my breath and as he looks at the mess he's made of me. He chuckles and says, "Think your cock hungry little bitch can take it all? Cause we're going to find out right now." 

I don't know if you answer him or not because my head is gripped between his hands and his cock is stretching my jaw wide as he presses as deeply as he can inside me. I'm unsure if going slower makes it better or worse. The pressure of his cock as he pushes harder and pulls me closer at the same time, is intense. He eases up and I hear your voice, "Why are you stopping? She can take it. You aren't going to hurt her, well, not in a bad way." He takes you at your word because the pressure is back and then with one more firm push he's slipping into my throat. I try not to panic but he's so long. I'm choking, gagging and tears are streaming from my eyes. He pulls back and pushes right back in, so fucking deep. It's too much and I can't help but struggle within the hold you both have on me. My need for air and a slight sense of panic getting the best of me. He pulls out completely. I cough harshly and gasp for air. A couple deep breaths and I find his cock right back down my throat but it's different. I feel more settled now and not so overwhelmed. I'm able to focus on relaxing and catching air between his deep thrusts. You release the hold you have on my arms and I feel your hand close around my throat. You exert enough pressure to feel his cock slipping deep and wonder aloud how long I can keep taking it at this pace. Mmm....it's hit the point where it just feels so good to take it and I register the sound of your zipper as you must be taking your cock out. I open my eyes but while I can hear your strokes, you aren't in my line of vision. That's so frustrating but there's nothing to do except hope you guys will switch out and I get a taste of you. I no sooner think it when he pulls out and says, "Let's try something else." 

You open the door and hop into the van seat but are turned so you face out the side door. He helps me stand and positions me so I can take your cock into my mouth and I eagerly take you all the way down. There's no warm up period after what he's just done and you set a hard, deep pace that's so perfect. I feel my pants and panties being tugged down and a heavy hand falls on my ass four times, twice on each side. I choke on your cock as I try to cry out but you're holding me down tight telling me, "Oh, no. Stay on it" and I have no choice. My ass is on fucking fire and I hear from behind me, "Pink is nice but red is better. I think your man agrees with me." Apparently you do because you don't disagree and the next thing I hear you say is, "Oh fuck, yeah....do it. I want to see her take it." 

I brace myself thinking he's going to put his cock in me but I feel his fingers slipping inside me, stretching, pumping and twisting. Then he starts laughing lightly. "She puts up a good fight but cunts don't lie and by how soaked hers is, she's fucking loving it. Let's see how well she takes this." I can't speak with how busy you are keeping my mouth but I wonder what he means until I feel something large and hard slowly slide deep inside me. What the hell is he sticking in me? You pull me off your cock and I can't hold back the moan that spills out of my mouth. I push back for more of the unyielding hardness filling me up. He begins thrusting it, changing the angle, speed, depth and rotation. It feels incredible and hurts just enough to give it an edge. I can't predict how it'll move next and it's making me crazy. I want to move but he clamps a hand painfully on my ass and you push your thumb into my mouth and ask me how that nightstick in my pussy feels. "So good, feels so good." I manage to slur out around your thumb as you push it deeper, forcing me to suck it. Suddenly I'm empty and then you grin and nod as you look behind me and say, "Then this ought to feel really really good. Do it!" Before I can question anything your thumb is gone and you've crammed your cock back down my throat. He grabs my hips, surges forward and I'm stuffed full enough to burst from both ends. "How is he fitting all of his cock inside me?" I wonder as he bottoms out. 

Oh my God!!! I love the feeling of being so full. Nothing prepared me for how intense this would be and I know already that it's not something that I'll only want this one time. You drag me on and off your cock by my hair and a tight grip on my neck as he pounds into me from behind. I am the farthest thing from an active participant as you both use me as you please without any regard to what I might want and it's EXACTLY what I want. His pace is harsh and painful each time he forces his cock fully inside me. He really is too big and each drive of his hips propels me forward, forcing me deeper onto your cock, if that's even possible. My world has narrowed to nothing but pleasuring the two of you in whatever way you choose. All choice has been removed and I feel euphoric. You stop bucking into me and hold me down, jaw stretched and I try to swirl and stroke my tongue along the part of your shaft I can reach and I can feel the drool running around where you hold my jaw open. "Get ready, baby. I'm not going to last much longer and you will not spill a drop or there will be consequences."

You stop playing around and begin to fuck into my mouth with intent. It's hard to know where to focus as the officer does the same. I feel battered and bruised but there's an intense throb of arousal that overrides everything else. Instinctively, I try to hold back the urge to cum because it wasn't discussed and I wasn't given permission. I am not giving away any more reason for punishment. I hear him say, "Boy, what are you doing to her? She's clamping down tight." You breathlessly reply, "Nothing except giving her what she wants. Gonna be a good girl and swallow all my cum, aren't you?" It's true. I do want it, want it so bad. Want to know you are satisfied and I've taken care of you. Want the taste of you to linger on my tongue after we're done. 

"Well, I want to see her cum. Totally proving to her how much she gets off on this no matter how much she denies it. I want to make her lose her shit while we both shoot our loads." That is the last thing I hear before I feel him shift his hand to my pussy. He slides right to my clit causing my hips to buck. It's too much but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. The only thing I can do is continue taking you both and hang on through whatever else he decides to do.

I find out his plan soon enough. He firmly rubs my clit in tight hard circles. I want to scream as the pressure doesn't let up and the pleasure gets tighter, sharper. At the same time your rhythm becomes erratic, one hand painfully tight in my hair as the other clamps me fully down by the back of my neck and you fill me with your cum. You're so deep I can't swallow and I fight my urge to struggle as I find myself gagging again but trying not to spill a single precious drop. You pull out of my mouth and I can finally swallow. Just as I do, he switches directions and pinches my clit causing me to dig my nails into where I'm gripping your hips and my orgasm explodes, splintering me apart. It doesn't subside as he chases his own climax, giving one final but brutal thrust and filling me with his hot load. His grip burns, his cock has made my pussy feel raw and my ass is bruised. As I lie against you with my head on your naked thigh, I wouldn't change a thing. 

I realize he hasn't pulled out which seems odd but then he says, "Aiden! Where's the toy you told me about?" It's a phrase that makes no sense. What could he possibly be talking about? You shift to reach into the overnight bag and pull out a plug that's a little on the large size. I barely have time to register how big it is before he has pulled his softening cock out and quickly seated the plug deep inside of me. I groan and shift but it's not going anywhere and there will be no way to ignore or adjust to it. I'm held wide open securely full of both the plug and his cum.

He pats my ass, aggravating the tender skin and jostling the plug and it makes me flinch. Both of you ask if I'm alright. "Yeah. I'm just a bit sensitive all the way around." I say as I pull up my pants and panties while trying desperately not to show how affected I am every time the plug shifts as I move but you give me a knowing look. "You should know I chose that toy because I knew how it would affect you every time you move." The officer has sorted himself out and has been watching us as we pull ourselves back together, a faint smile on his lips. "I'm sure you two will get everything squared away but I do have a patrol I'm supposed to be on. Aiden, you've got my contact information if you want help straightening her out anytime. I'm happy to assist you with the discipline." With that he levels me with a stern look and says, "Behave yourself, you hear me?" All I can do is awkwardly shift under the scrutiny, gasp again and say, "Yes, sir." With that he gets in his cruiser and is gone.

It's almost full dark and I'm exhausted. I can't believe I had a nap not that long ago. You move closer to me, tuck my hair back and ask, "You alright? Truly? You were so good for me, took it all so well." I shiver and nod against the crook of your neck as you pull me into a tight hug and plant a kiss on my forehead. "Just so sleepy. Think I need another nap!" I feel you shake as you silently laugh and keep your hands busy stroking my hair back. The soft touches and cuddles are both comforting and grounding. It feels good but more than that, it helps me feel more centered after the intensity of what just happened. After a few minutes you ask, "I'm not trying to rush you but we do need to get off this roadside especially since it's dark. You o'kay to get in the van?" I agree that I am and move to the door. As soon as I move to get in, I fully understand why you asked. The combination of everything we did, along with the plug rubbing and shifting, and my ass being so sore makes such a simple act much more complicated. I manage to get in the van but it's neither graceful or easy and I'm panting once settled. The drive doesn't help matters any as I clench my jaw against all the sensations zinging through me. Holy hell! How can I be getting horny again after everything that's just happened? I need a shower and some rest but I still find myself shifting and rocking against the toy that's filling me so tightly. I notice you watching me and make myself sit still as I feel my cheeks flame red with embarrassment. Good to know I still am able to feel some shame, I suppose. 

It only takes a few minutes to get to our hotel for the night and you bring the van to a jarring stop. UGH! Seriously? I let out a cross between a whine and a moan as I give you an exasperated look. You grin, shrug and say, "Sorry!" Hmmm.....you don't look sorry. I think I do a damn good job getting into the hotel and waiting patiently for the clerk to check us in. Why does everyone have to make so much small talk? I feel like my smile is going to break by the time we have our keys and head to the elevator. Of course, I will admit I am a tad bit impatient and distracted tonight. No sooner do the elevator doors close than you have me pinned to the wall, roughly pushing your tongue into my mouth and your hand to my pussy. You swallow my cry as I buck against your hand a couple times before you just as quickly release me. I sag against the wall confused as to what the hell just happened when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. You step out and say, "Are you coming?" as you grin and walk towards our room. Am I coming? Really? O'kay....it's a little funny but not under the circumstances. There's nothing to do but follow you and enjoy the view of your sweet ass as you lead the way. 

You find our room and once inside you ask me if I want the first shower. "No. I want to shower with you." is my reply. You grin and we get things settled so once done in the shower we can rest a little and regroup. I love showering with you. Wet and slippery....soapy hands sliding, stroking and grasping....what's not to love about it? If you can't be naked all the time, might I suggest wet and naked? Oh, that might not work so well as you're just going to end up pruny! My hormone addled brain is all over the place and I try to enjoy the shower and the feel of your strong hands washing the sweat, cum and grime of the day away. Thank goodness you don't tease as you make quick work of removing the plug and cleaning me up. Even that contact leaves me twitchy and aching but the sharp edge of want still feels good as it lingers. All you say is, "That good? You alright?" and I nod in agreement. 

Then it's my turn to do you. I love this part! I soap up my hands and run them across the breadth of your shoulders and down the firm muscles of your arms. You raise them up and I slide my soapy hands down your arms again but this time I slip along your underarms and you flinch a little...ticklish, perhaps? But now isn't the time to explore that and I continue across the plains of your chest and your flat belly. I swirl the soap around and slip back up to find your nipples. I run my thumbs across them once, twice, on the third time I lightly drag my nails along. The water is rinsing the suds away and I cannot resist any longer as I lean in and capture one in my mouth. You quickly grasp at my hair and pull me away. "Oh, no you don't, missy! Behave yourself." Just hearing your tone as you say "behave" has things low in my body clenching tight, making me gasp and my nipples pucker hard and tight. Holy hell! It's like I'm being conditioned to react to your damn voice and tone. I can't say it's a bad thing but it feels a little odd to react so strongly. Maybe it's the mindset of the day causing such a strong reaction. Surely that's it but it doesn't stop you from looking entirely too pleased with yourself. So apparently that's becoming a thing but rightfully so, I suppose. 

Now that we're both squeeky clean it's time to rest for a bit. My butt barely hits the bed and I'm fighting to hold my eyes open. Add in cuddles and the wonderfully soothing feel of you playing with my hair and I'm a goner. The last thing I hear is you laughing softly when I say, "Just gonna rest my eyes a minute."

I don't know how long I slept but I slowly wake feeling incredibly well rested and snuggled into your side. I slowly stretch to see how everything is feeling and find I'm a little stiff but otherwise, no worse for wear. Soft light filters into the room from where you left the bathroom light on and I take advantage of looking my fill while you are peacefully unaware. What a picture you make with the sheet askew across your hips and tangled about your legs. I simply cannot resist shifting it off your hips a bit more so it frames your body but doesn't cover you. My eyes travel along every curve and line, softer with sleep than you ever are when you're awake. My hungry gaze reaches your cock resting against your hip. Such a pretty cock and a thrill goes through me now as I realize I have a rare opportunity. I scoot down the bed, being careful as not to disturb you. I haven't done anything yet but my breathing is rapid and shallow from excitement. Oh so gently I shift and lean forward, reaching out and lifting your cock by the shaft and slipping the silky head past my lips.

God, how I love the feel of you. Hard or soft, I love it. I can't imagine ever having my fill of you. I gently swirl my tongue all along, from tip to root. It's easier to take all of you this way, that's for sure. I hold you fully inside my mouth and suckle as I alternate swirling my tongue all around and focusing on the head. Fuck but you taste amazing! I hear the rhythm of your breathing change and feel your hips shift but you don't wake yet. Before long you begin to chub up and fill my mouth in a different, more aggressive way. Your hand tangles in my hair and you let out a breathy moan. I can't take it, even asleep you fuck up my senses. I slip my hand to my pussy. I'm already so wet just from sucking your dick and it feels so good to ease the tension when my fingers rub and tease my slippery clit. I moan around your cock causing you to grip me and pull me tighter against you. I fight not to gag but there's simply no avoiding it since you're now fully, beautifully hard. The next thing that registers is the sound of you sleepily saying, "What the hell....oh yeah. Stay down, baby. Such a good girl for me." I don't know or care why but you don't hold back or take it slow at all and chasing my own pleasure is forgotten to the excitement of the desire to please you.

You're tightly gripping my head and fucking straight down my throat all the while keeping a running dialog, knowing full well what that does to me, "I can't believe how much you love this! You just can't get enough of my cock can you? Love the way I use you? That's alright, baby, I can give you what you need. Give you a load of my cum. Feed it to you and make you all messy. Stay down on it.....don't pull back, work through it. I know you want to, just relax and take it all like I know you can. I'm not going to let you start something and not finish it." You are relentless and I catch shallow sips of air every chance you give me but it's not much at this pace. About the time I pace with your rhythm, you switch it up. Then you suddenly pull away completely and I am left dazed, panting and wondering why you stopped. I see you moving off the bed. I try to speak but nothing wants to come out. I cough a couple times, swallow and try again, "Where are you going, baby?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going far. Come over here and lie down on your back, put your shoulders close to the foot of the bed so your head hangs off the end but not too far." Aha! I know what we're doing now and I let you direct me until my head is hanging just off the end of the bed, still supported and avoiding a sharp angle. It's a firm mattress and the height if the bed is about right for doing this. The anticipation is killing me but I lie still and behave, waiting for you to direct me next. You ask if I'm comfortable and I say that I am. You ask if I'm ready and I say way past it. You're now upside down from my viewpoint but you smile at my response, brush my hair back and say, "Open your mouth and remember, pinch me if you need me to stop for any reason. Got it?" I answer in the affirmative and obediently open my mouth, anticipation thrums through me. You lean forward and slowly push your cock into my mouth. There's no hurry or rush in your movements and that's probably a good thing until we get in sync. It's odd because easing in at this angle there's not as much pressure to really trigger my gag reflex. You slip further until you are balls deep and it's an incredibly heady feeling, odd from this angle but really good. I'm impatient for you to move. I want everything RIGHT NOW! I catch my breath as you pull back. After a few tentative thrusts you become more bold and start really fucking into my throat, as intended. The angle is amazing, your cock feels so good slipping into my thoat like this. I'm a little dizzy from the position but I love that you have an angle where your hands are free to touch me more. You twist and pull my nipples and I feel so electrified. "Let's see what you've got. Pinch if you need to." With that you stop holding back and begin pumping harder down my throat. Good angle or not you've got me choking on it. "Oh, Fuck.....I can see my dick pushing into your throat. Get ready, You're gonna get it and you're going to be good for me and swallow it all." you say as you put a hand on my throat to feel it contract and expand to accommodate your size and thrusts. A few more thrusts and you halt, fully buried in my throat, and begin to cum. As you are cumming, your hand on my throat squeezes tightly, cutting off my air further and it's difficult to focus on relaxing, breathing and holding your cum. Your grip eases and you slowly pull out and stumble to lie on the bed beside me. I can't swallow upside down. It feels too weird to even try so I slowly scoot back onto the bed, turn to my side to get my bearings then sit up and swallow. I look over to find you watching me pretty intently for having just came. I frown and say, "What???" and my voice comes out raspy. You look surprised as you say, "Are you okay? That didn't hurt you?" You're so cute! Seriously, I do appreciate how concerned you are with it all and I'm sure that's why I trust you at the level I do but I'm golden.

I move over closer and lay my head on your chest, slip my hand between my legs and start rubbing my clit. "I'm really not okay. I really really need to cum, babe. I loved it, can't wait to do it again." I gasp sharply at the pleasure as I hurtle towards what promises to be an incredible climax. Fingers busy, hips jerking and all of a sudden you grab my wrist in a painful grip and pull my hand away. I was RIGHT THERE! Now I just want to cry! "Why would you do that? What the hell, Aiden! I was so close!!" Again, I hate how calm you are as you move us, never letting go of my wrist. You are over top of me and then lean down to start softly kissing my mouth...all soft lips and promises of more until you say, "But that's what I want." Gentle kisses on my neck. "I want you right there." Soft kisses trail along my jaw until you whisper hotly in my ear, "Again and again I want you at the brink." I shiver as your mouth travels, lightly sprinkling tiny kisses across my cheek, nose, forehead, down to my other ear. You nip the lobe sharply then soothe it. "I want you so turned on and ready to cum that you are vibrating with need." Suddenly gentle and soft are gone as you ravage my mouth, plunging your tongue deeply to tangle with mine until you pull back, panting, and say, "I want you desperate and begging for it and then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you cum." 

Huh? I can't believe you just said that. You continue kissing along my ear and then zero in on my neck. "Unfair!" I think but it never crosses my lips as I'm swept away by the intensity of the feelings you're creating. I press against you, seeking more. More contact, more pressure, MORE!! You push your thigh against my pussy and I blindly press down seeking the friction it promises. Your hot breath fans out against my moist neck to make me shudder. "There you go, that's it.....take what you need. Ride it, baby. It feels so good, doesn't it?" I can't focus on anything but the sound of your voice, the sweet abrasive feel of the hair on your leg and the building pressure in my clit. Just a little bit more and I'm going to feel so fucking incredible. You're gone. What the fuck? I tremble at the loss and feel you embrace me from the side. "Turn onto your side, baby" and I do. My chest is still heaving from the anticipation and then the disappointment. You spoon me from behind and the hardness of your body feels both amazing and torturous. I push back against you. You gently bite my shoulder as you roll a nipple between your fingers and say, "Settle. You have to reel it in. You know I'm not going to let you cum yet. Just breathe, relax. Let it fade." 

I let out a sob of frustration into the bed and try to relax. I keep telling myself that it is going to be worth it. I begin to feel calmer after a couple minutes. You are still pulling on my nipples and playing with my breasts but it's more soothing than anything else at the moment. Like a grounding touch. Kisses sprinkle along my shoulder and uh-oh! It appears I spoke too soon as your fingers turn hard and you twist my nipple and sink your teeth sharply into my skin. I gasp and the dormant arousal floods back full force. "BEHAVE!! Quit trying to run the show and let me have my fun. Remember? You're mine. Mine to play with. Mine to fuck however I please. Mine to toy with as I see fit. My mouth. My tits. My pussy. My ass. MINE!" Ahhhh....that does NOT calm the fire of arousal raging inside me, all that does is fan the flames. A nudge or two has us facing each other again. You delicately kiss my mouth and I am trying to behave myself so I take what you give and don't press for more. More tender sweet kisses and my head is spinning again. You pull away and I make myself be still....make myself wait. You brush a lock of hair back and smile that all over smile you get when absolutely delighted with something. 

"You're being so good for me." Kiss. "Now answer this for me...." You give me another sweet kiss and then an absolutely filthy kiss full of nipping teeth and your tongue licking deeply into my mouth before pulling back and saying, slightly breathlessly, "Tell me. Whose mouth is that?" I let out a little moan, "Yours." You then slip down a little and focus on my breasts, "Hold them for me." I do and it's all I can do to be still for you while you suck my nipple and as much of my breast into your mouth as you can. Your hand tightly squeezing the rest. The tight pull of your sucking combined with the pressure of you physically pulling away from my body make me cry out. I feel the edge of your teeth and then the clench of them tight on the bud of my nipple and sob. It hurts beautifully and I never want you to stop but you do. I lie gasping and simply wait. No demands just breathy little twitches and whimpers but then I let out a tiny little, "Please, Aiden!" You smile, drop a quick kiss on my mouth and say, "That's a good girl. Since you asked so nicely," and as you take my other breast to your mouth, you slip your hand down to tease my pussy. Your mouth is making me crazy...the tug, twist and pull...the absolute roughness I crave is perfect. I am spinning towards my orgasm, again, and I hear you say, "Whose tits are these?" I snap back and try to ignore the way your fingers are working me over as I gasp out, "Yours. Yours." There's that smile again, "Beautiful! You're doing so well. Just a little more and I'll let you cum. Can you be good a little longer?" I nod, fighting the urge to ride your busy fingers, and say, "I'll be good."

You slip away from me and I let you go. Your fingers stop teasing my clit and I sigh in relief until I feel you spreading me open and your intentions register a moment before your tongue licks into me. Holy hell! I try to be still and ride it out, try to focus on anything but the absolute decadent pleasure that is you eating me out. I think I'm doing well until you fill me full of your fingers....two, maybe three. You've got me so wet I can hear the squelch of wetness. You do two things at once, you brush your stubble across my clit and pound your fingers into me. I scream out at the feeling and fight to tamp back the overwhelming need to cum. You don't let up and all I can do is take it. You stop moving and pull your fingers out of my pussy....you trail kisses along my skin and you say, "Whose pussy is this?" And I pant back, "Yours." 

"That's right, it's mine. God but you are dripping." Your slick fingers tease, dipping inside me and then lower. I feel your fingers brush the wetness from my pussy against my ass and try not to press down for more until you say, "It's okay...just relax." I do my best to relax and you continue rubbing and gently pressing against the resistance there. I see you kneeling, you look so intent and then a slip and I lose my breath. It feels so fucking good. The pressure. The sensation of fullness is perfect. I can't help but beg for more. "Please, Aiden, please. Feels incredible. Please...please..." You carefully thrust your finger and I want to scream when you fill my pussy with your fingers as well. I lie there splayed open, my pussy and ass both impaled on your fingers and can only beg for more, beg you not to stop but you do and you say, "Whose ass is this?" I tremble and I press against the bed, "Yours."

"Good girl. I think you're about ready." You go to the bathroom and I hear the water running. When you come back you have a glass of water and a wash cloth. You come closer to me and say, "Come on and drink a little bit." and brush the cool cloth along my face and neck. It feels amazing but I need to cum like NOW! I can't be still and as you trace a finger down my hip you finally say, "You've been so good and you deserve a reward for being so good for me. Answer one question, Hard or Soft?"

Without hesitation I reply, "Hard. Please." I find myself pinned to the bed with my wrists by my head and my legs spread wide as you grind against my pussy, sliding your hard cock up and down as a tease. I briefly think, "When did that happen and how did I miss it?" before you spin me in a different direction as your teeth close on my nipple and you pull and twist hard, taking my breath away. You release me only to give the other breast the same treatment and I sob out my pleasure. I don't move my wrists even after you let go. I want to be good. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize you letting me cum. You kiss and bite at my neck while your fingers press and rub insistently at my clit. I can't help it, I press into the touch and hear myself chanting a stream of, "Aiden, please!" You don't chastise me for my behavior this time. You simply continue hitting all my hot spots, focusing on my neck and my clit. I'm struggling to hold back, waiting for you to give me permission when I hear you forcefully say, "Stop playing around and cum for me. I want you to cum, NOW!" The coil that's been so tightly wound inside me flies apart and nothing else exists but the jerk of my body against your hand and your teeth set into my neck. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me, spreading from my core, out to the tips of my fingers, toes, the top of my head. It's pure pleasure with that edge of pain that I love so much. It's all encompassing and again, everything falls away but this blissful blast of sensations rolling through me.

Mmm....everything feels so good. I hear you saying my name and it makes me smile, makes me giggle. I hear my name again along with, "What do you find so funny? Come on and talk to me." I don't really wanna talk. I feel so good and all I want to do is revel in it but then realize I need to actually answer you. It's not the first instance where I've lost time due to intensity but damn, it feels so good that I want to savor it. It's a bit selfish and I try to shake loose of the lethargy clinging around the edges. "Hmm??? What do you wanna talk about? Wanna talk about your technique? I'd give two thumbs up if I were coordinated enough." is the best I've got. I crack my eyes to I see you shake your head and smile. "And she's back." is all you say before dropping a solid smacking kiss on my forehead. I feel more giggles bubbling up and try to resist. After all, I'm really not the giggly type but I guess I am for the moment. I remember something and it brings me back more to myself. I run my hand down your body and as I brush your erection, you push my hand away. I pout. You pull me close and say, "Quit pouting. You've had quite a busy day. That nap and those endorphins aren't enough to last. You need some real rest. Relax and sleep. There's plenty of time for naughtiness after that." I want to protest but already feel my eyes dropping shut. I push back against the line of your body, wiggling against your semi and as you shift I hear you sigh and say, "Don't you ever stop?" 

I don't know what time it is but light floods the room causing me to squint. I hear the shower running and go to investigate. The curtain isn't completely closed. I don't know if you left it partially open by accident or design but I have to pause and catch my breath. Seemingly oblivious to my hungry gaze you are lathering up and washing. Your hands firmly stroke along your chest and swirl across to your underarms, down your sides. Suds and bubbles slip and slide across your belly. I try to remember to breathe and feel that familiar pull as you cup your balls and cock. They fill your hands beautifully and I want it to be my hands stroking and washing you but I can't move. I'm mesmerized just watching you touch yourself. Your hands smooth across your hips and slip around behind you. You wash your bum and I want to beg you to turn around but I bite my lip and stay quiet. You turn towards the spray and my prayers are answered. Water streams over your shoulders cutting away the soap suds in their path. It all slips away across your shoulders, along the path of your spine, splashing down your hips and that magnificent ass of yours. I want....I want....I want....I want to taste you. There, I said it. I want my mouth on that perfect ass. In this moment I want it more than anything. "Are you going to stand there and stare or join me in here?" I jolt and flush as I realize I've been busted perving on you. I push the curtin aside and join you. "You can't judge me for watching. It's a very erotic sight. You're lucky I didn't grab my phone and make a video!" You just shake your head and smile before greeting me with a kiss. It gets steamy really quick as you help me wash away last night's sins. Hands go from washing to exploring until we decide it would be safer to move back to the bedroom.

We tumble onto the bed a flurry of kisses and seeking hands. I slip my hands across your shoulders and down your back. I love the feel of your body. Your mouth moves to my neck for just a nip until you shift up and surge into my pussy and filling me without warning, stealing all coherent thought away. The change of position slides my hands lower, to your bum. "Baby, I want..." Then you do that hip rolling thing that you do so well and my train of thought derails again. I struggle against the pleasure to try and focus. I take your face between my hands so I can try again and say, "Baby...I'm not complaining but I want to eat you out." You lean forward and start kissing me hard and deep while grinding into me. Your mouth! There's no fighting it and I dizzily submit. Not like being kissed stupid is anything to complain about. You finally pull back and say, "You're sure you want this." Inside my head I shout, "FUCK!!!! YES, I'M SURE!!!!! Get your sweet ass up here NOW!" Ever aware how my enthusiasm could be taken for being bossy and demanding I keep it in check and simply say, "Please. I'm so sure!"

We talked about doing this, like so many other things, before. I am breathless with anticipation. You know what I want but you tease a little more as you give another lazy roll of your hips before pulling out of my pussy. I scoot over on the bed and twist my hair out of the way as you move up to the center of the bed. "But first," you say as you tap my lips with your hard cock and I can taste myself as you glide across my tongue. I might want your ass but we both know I'm on board for any excuse to have your dick in me. You intently watch yourself sink into my mouth. I stare up the line of your body as you fall forward onto your hands, pushing me to my back but careful not to gag me in the process. I have only a second to wonder what you are doing before you start shallowly fucking into my mouth. It feels so good but I want what you promised me. I swirl my tongue along your shaft, catching and sucking the head as you pull back over and over again until you pull away trying to slow your breathing. You move so your balls are above my lips. Mmm....I stretch out my tongue and take a broad lick, your hips stutter and you drop just enough to let me pull them into my eager mouth. I love the taste of you, the feel of you and the gasps and moans you make have me unable to hold still. All too soon you pull away again. You pop your hips forward and I slip my tongue behind your balls and trace a path as far as I can reach and back again. You are such a tease, intentionally or not, keeping your bum just out of reach. I moan, "Aiden, please, don't tease. I want to eat you out, baby. Let me...."

Finally, you stop teasing me and let me have what I want. You move over to lie, front down, on the center of the bed and I have to catch my breath. I take a quick moment to savor having you like this, naked and waiting. It's not my usual role or one I'm always totally comfortable with, taking the lead, but I feel giddy with the anticipation of what's to come. You turn your head where it's pillowed on your folded arms to look at me. "You're not going shy on me now, are you?" there's no judgement in your question, just curiosity. I take a beat to reply because I know it'll come out sounding breathy and uneven from my excitement. I trace a path down your back to your butt and try for cheeky *pun intended* and simply say, "NOPE!" and grin.

I lean forward to scatter kisses across your shoulders. Small sweet kisses, wet little licking kisses follow your spine and nips across your sides. Mmm....I love your back and take advantage of, for once, you not distracting me with my own pleasure. When I reach the base of your spine, I simultaneously drag my nails down both sides of your back and dip my tongue into the crack of your ass. You sharply catch your breath and grind down into the mattress. My hands slip to grip your hips as I kiss the swell of your bum and I can't help but lightly bite it, quickly soothing the sting with the brush of my tongue and more kisses. I give the other side the same treatment all the while caressing everywhere I can reach, running my hands down your thighs and tracing the line where your cheek meets your leg. I gently push at the insides of your thighs and you spread them wider for me. I lightly run the point of my tongue from behind your balls to the top of your crack and back down, blowing on the wet skin before taking hold of both sides of your butt and spreading you open for my eager mouth. I repeat the same action as before only this time using the flat of my tongue for a broad wet lick. I hold you tightly as I savor finally having you under my tongue. I trace your sensitive skin alternately using the flat and then the point of my tongue. A quick swipe across your hole, then little kitten licks around, followed by a few firm, flat licks full across and then firmly pressing against your hole. 

"Mmm...baby, you taste so good," as my breath ghosts along the wet sensitive skin, you moan and press back for more. Who am I to deny you anything? I adjust my grip and dive back in. I kiss your cheeks before I press my lips directly to your hole, followed by my tongue. I press, lick and tease; tracing your rim with firm pointed strokes again and again, then flat and soft but no less insistent as I will you to fully relax and give in to me. You push back against my mouth and I fight back a moan. I pull away to tease at your hole, tracing around it, licking behind your balls and swiping them too before dragging a stripe back to my focus and this time I add more pressure and slip the tip of my tongue past your rim and dip inside you, we both moan and I tug you back, tighter to my face as I work at opening you up with my hungry tongue. I wiggle and insistently press into you then withdrawal, then thrust back...I love the feel, the taste of you like this. I pull away and smile when you push back to follow. I pat your bum and say, "Need a pillow under your hips, baby, pop your sweet ass up for me?" 

As you turn over to reach a pillow, I see your cock, so hard and so wet. Fuuuuuck...I can't help myself.....I grip your hip and drop my head, moaning as I close my mouth around the head of your cock, pulling hard on it as I swirl my tongue to collect all the precum that you are leaking out. I love how wet you get...it's so fucking sexy. How do you always taste so good? You're leaning on one arm and bring the other around so you can brace against my head and hold me there but I'm not going anywhere. I release you and firmly stroke you, looking up the tight line of your body. You watch me and then your eyes clench shut as your head drops back and I suckle hard at the head before swallowing your whole cock. "Remember, you asked for it..." is the last thing I hear before you are holding me to you in a vice like grip and pounding into my throat. It's perfectly too much and everything I didn't know I needed. You've fucked my throat plenty of times before and I thought you weren't holding back but THIS, THIS is what you not holding back is really like. It's magnificent and furious. I know I'll be sore later and I can't wait for the reminder the tenderness will bring. Right now I relax into it as much as I can and focus on enjoying the feeling of submission and you taking back charge of what you need. I manage tiny sips of air as you relentlessly make me take it, pounding deep as my nose touches your belly on every downward stroke. You suddenly stop and bruisingly hold me tight as you shudder and shake but don't cum before finally releasing me. We stare at each other as I clean up the total mess you've made of my mouth and chin. I start to say something but nothing comes out. I cough harshly, clear my throat and when I speak it's raspy as fuck, "Gonna grab that pillow, baby?" and I still can't help but plant a kiss on your hip bone and the head of your pretty cock. I make myself pull away because I can't wait to eat you out some more and have to let you grab the pillow to do that. 

Look at that ass! The pillow pops you up enough to not only ease the angle of my neck but accentuate the mouthwatering curve of your lower back and butt. I stare a moment then I say a quick prayer of thanks, spread your cheeks open and give you a wet lick before firmly and steadily pressing my tongue back into you. 

I coax and tease the tight little pucker, small quick kitten licks, traces around and across and then full on kisses like when I'm making out with you. I keep your cheeks as open as I can and hold nothing back as you let me do as I please. I love the sounds you make as I'm not left wondering if I'm the only one enjoying myself. I ache with the desire to have your cock pounding inside me but I'm loath to stop what I'm doing after waiting so long to finally get my mouth on you. I've got you relaxed enough that I'm able to dip my tongue past the tightest ring and a thrill shoots through me. I wiggle it deeper, thrusting it in and out, catching now and again on your rim and loving everything that is fucking you with my tongue. Finally, I pull back, placing a last kiss right against your hole before saying, "Stay right there, babes." I run to the bathroom for a wash cloth thinking that might make you feel better before we move along. As I'm running the water, I swish some mouthwash so I don't feel weird about where my mouth goes next. I return to find you as I left you and warn you of the cloth as I clean my saliva off your yummy self. Finished, I toss it aside and move up beside you. "Baby? Hey, come here?" Suddenly I feel a bit shy and nervous, which is completely absurd. I kiss your shoulder as you turn towards me. 

I am caught completely off guard when you surge into me. I'm knocked flat on my back as you pin me down, shoving roughly between my legs to press and grind against me and then stopping, "Your pussy is drenched. All of this from letting you rim me?" You sound genuinely shocked. Jeez-Louise, when you put it like THAT! I'm feeling completely exposed so I hope to pull off nonchalance as I say, "You know I love your ass, that's never been a secret. You gonna fuck me or what?" You look down at me and there's a shift in your gaze. You look calculating and a bit devious as you pull away from me. I want to scream as I realize I should've stayed with embarrassed because all I did was sound cocky. FUCK! However, I can't deny the zing of excitement that shoots through me at wondering what you are going to come up with to put me in my place. I try not to let on like I've picked up on the change in you but it isn't easy. I try for damage control as I beg you to fuck me, "Come on, baby, please? I feel so empty. Need you to fill my pussy up." Suddenly you are gone. What the fuck is going on? Just as quickly you are back and you kiss me deeply as you reach between my legs. I melt into the kiss because I can never get enough of your mouth. Instead of your fingers slipping into my pussy I am shocked to be stretched unbelievably full with what has to be the plug from the night before. One solid push and it's fully seated. I cry out in surprise but you swallow my voice as you continue kissing me. I am unable to be still. I am so fucking turned on and you rocking against the plug, knowing full well how crazy you're making me, does not help my situation. A series of pleas fall from my lips between kisses. I decide you are truly evil when you smile and say, "What? You needed something to fill your pussy and you got it. Isn't that enough? Are you saying that I'm not fucking you properly?" At the last word all smiles and pretense of playing are gone as you frown at me, a perfect picture of disappointment.

I need to fix this. I'm having trouble thinking and I blurt out, "No! I'm sorry for being greedy. You fuck me so well. I'll be good and quit being greedy. I just love having your cock inside me so much sometimes I don't think before I speak." A dark look passes over your face and it makes me shiver. "Turn over and put two pillows under your hips." I hurry to do as you say, a bit clumsy what with being crammed full of the plug and having it shift and rub the whole way. Finally, I'm positioned as requested and the angle is maddening. The pressure is there but nothing eases the ache. I hope you are preparing to remove the plug and fuck me hard but those hopes are dashed rather quickly when I hear the snick of a bottle of lube being opened. My mind races to figure out your plan. I flinch when I feel your lube slick fingers against my ass, pressing against my hole. I will myself to relax. As much as I love anal, and that is a whole lot, I'm not sure how well this is going to work with already being so stuffed but I'm curious to find out. Fuck! I just want your cock inside me and at this point I don't care where as long as I can have it.

You slip a finger in my ass and I can't help the groan that slides past my lips and without thinking, I push back for more. "Here we are again," comes your voice dripping with disappointment and tinged with anger, "are you such a needy slut, craving every opening be filled, that you can't be patient even when I've just reprimanded you for being greedy?" Oh my God! I gotta calm down or I'm never going to get that pretty cock anywhere inside me. Talking has been no friend to me so I stay quiet and try not to move, which really is much more difficult than it sounds. "Maybe I should leave you like this while I go to the bar up the street and see if I can find someone to help me fuck the neediness out of you? Bring back a couple guys and we'll all take turns fucking your mouth, filling your cock hungry cunt and pounding your tight ass until we can slide deep inside and ride you hard with ease. Would you like that? Want to be fucked until you're dripping cum...a wet, sticky, well used slutty little fucktoy?" You crack your hand down on my ass and I'm unable to stifle the filthy sound that spills out of me. You laugh and there's a cruel edge to it. "Of course you like the sound of that, don't you?" I feel myself flush from both the embarrassment of you reading me so easily and the humiliation that being used in such a way excites me so much.

Again, I don't know the right answer. Even though I long to agree, in spite of the shame I know it should make me feel, I stay quiet and try not to move. The quiet room is filled with nothing but the sound of our breathing. Suddenly there's a firm knock on the door. You don't seem surprised as you head to answer it with nothing but a low slung towel clinging to your hips. The view has everything in me clenching with desire. "Aiden? What did you...." I start to ask but the dark look you throw me has me shutting up. Your expression softens, "What's your color, baby?" and that's all I needed. I know I can trust you but sometimes I wonder about myself. I force myself to relax and reply, "Green. I'm green." Just like that, all softness and concern are wiped away and replaced with frustrated annoyance. I know I'm asking for trouble but I can't seem to help myself, "You gonna get the door or what?" I ask as I throw you a wink and wiggle my ass where you have me on display. Oh yeah...I'm definitely in trouble. 

I can't see the door and I'm straining to hear what's being said but all I'm able to pick up on is the rumbling timber of voices...one, maybe two guys are speaking with you. I fight the urge to run for cover and make myself stay just as you left me, knowing the exposed and vulnerable position is part of it. Ugh! I hate the waiting, obviously, since that's one reason I keep ending up in hot water. Finally, I hear your voices getting louder and I turn to make sure I am facing the head of the bed, like you left me, and try to calm my nerves.

I can feel a shift in the room as you and the men you let in enter. "So this is the needy piece giving you attitude, eh?" I feel the bed shift; there's a tug and then twist on the plug. I fight to stay quiet and hold still. Another voice says, "That plug certainly has to go. Get rid of it now." With that, the plug is pulled and removed. I don't have a chance to miss it because thick fingers roughly fill my pussy and immediately begin twisting and scissoring, stretching me open. Before I can stop myself a moan escapes me. I hear the first man's voice again, "Ahh...there she is! Don't worry, girl. We're going to take care of this greedy cunt properly." 

I drop my head as a quiver runs through me and I can't stop from pressing back onto the fingers shoved inside me. I know I have to satisfy all three of you and while daunting, I find the anticipation nothing short of intoxicating. After all, I know you won't let anything bad happen to me.

"Look at her riding his hand. You weren't kidding, she's really gagging for a good hard dicking." It's mortifying to be spoken of like I'm not aware of the conversation. I hear the rustling of clothes and then I'm empty. I push back and hear, "Calm down. Let him take his clothes off. He can't do that and fill your snatch at the same time, now can he?" I feel my face flame up as a slippery digit firmly enters my ass and I immediately rock back for more. I'm past caring how desperate I look. All I want is to be fucked hard. You chuckle as you move in front of me on your knees, tugging your cock with strong sure strokes. I watch the muscles in your arms and hips flex. My mouth drops open with want as your wet crown peeks through on each downward stroke. You know exactly what to do to ratchet up my desire. At this moment there's nothing I wouldn't do to have you in my mouth. Your eyes flutter shut and you bite your lip as you thrust into your strokes and I whimper, "Aiden....please!" The words no sooner pass my lips than I feel the bed shift. My shoulder is firmly grasped and I'm pulled back and impaled on a very hard, very thick shaft. "Oh, fuck! YES!!" I cry out right before you close the distance between us and push your cock into my eager mouth. The man behind me fucks with sure, deep thrusts and if my mouth wasn't so blissfully filled, I'd be screaming my approval to the rafters. While he isn't hurried, he is hard, heavy and unrelenting. You have set a similar pace that is increased even more by the drive of his body shoving me deeper still onto your cock. There are no measured thrusts or careful, considerate penetration from either end. It's exactly what you threatened me with, a hard ride to fuck the neediness out of me.

I gag everytime I'm propelled forward on your dick, as you meet his every thrust with one of your own. I'm trying to adjust as I feel tears begin to stream down my face and spit runs down my chin. It's messy, it's harsh and I feel that familiar ache building inside me. Suddenly, the cock in my pussy is gone and I would cry out if you weren't buried as deep as possible in my throat. Your hand is a band of iron holding me flush with your body. I can't help but struggle within your tight grip as my body demands air. Your sweet tone belies the harsh treatment, "There's my good girl. Taking my cock so well. Don't fight me, by now you know how to take it and work through it. Fuck! That's the way. C'mon now, we both know how much you get off on it." It's not a lie. Arousal roars through me as I tightly grip the bed sheets and then I jolt as I'm filled again without warning.

It's the second guy and he's so big it's nearly painful in a not so good way but not quite. Part of me wants to stop just so I can ask where you found these guys, Big Dicks on Demand? Holy hell! I'm going to be sore after this but it'll be so worth it. Just as you let me up for air he finds his pace, causing me to shout out my pleasure. You cram your dick back down my throat and I writhe between the two of you as I feel the first man move up the bed. He's stroking his cock while roughly pinching and pulling on my tits. The pleasure coursing through me is overwhelming and everything I crave. I gasp as you hold me still, "Be still. Just hold it while I rest a minute." you tell me and I obey. I love the feel of holding your cock inside me and savor the weight of you lying on my tongue. However, there's no respite with the intent pounding my pussy is getting and the abuse my tits are taking. Little pleasure-pain sounds escape around your dick and I couldn't stop them if I tried.

"It's too good. I gotta stop if I want to last to try out this ass of hers." He pulls out, leaving me empty. There's a shift and he has me dropping to my elbows. I promptly gag again on your dick as you move to adjust for the new angle. I quickly feel a hard press against my ass. The pressure against my rear entrance eases and then returns, once, twice...on the third push his very thick cock breaks through to solidly work it's way balls deep, only to completely withdraw and do it all again and again. I buck back against him. He repeatedly pulls entirely out of my ass only to thrust right back into me and the feeling of penetration is exquisite. Fuck....I rock into the press of being penetrated so deeply and moan around your cock. I hear him say, "You weren't joking about how much she loves it in the ass, were you? She's losing it and I'm just putting it in. Such a desperate little slut begging to be broken." With that he gets to it and rams into me over and over, without mercy. I take it, take it all and would beg for more if I were able.

Through the haze of arousal I hear, "Don't be selfish. Quit hogging that talented mouth you were bragging about." Then you are pulling out and passing me to the first guy. He's big and doesn't hold back. He shoves into my mouth and doesn't slow down when he hits the back of my throat. I'm so thankful you already saw to my gag reflex because I still feel concern with the amount of pressure he's exerting. I choke, gag, sputter and gag some more and the more I do the rougher he gets, the harder he jams it down. I go with the flow and follow the push and pull the two of them create. My world narrows to the powerful thrusts filling me from both ends. I feel the guy behind me's hips stutter. His grip tightens and he drives in impossibly deep and holds as he pumps me full of his cum. He's panting as he tells his buddy, "I don't care how good her mouth is, you need to give her ass a go." He gives a full body shiver as he pulls out. His friend thrusts down my throat one more time before pulling out, patting my cheek and saying, "Gonna see just how sweet that ass of yours is, girl. Can you take it?" I'm beyond answering as I keep my ass up for him to slip inside me. I hear you say to him, "She can take it. Give her your best shot."

He gets behind me and I hear the snap of the lube bottle. I relax and brace for the brutish pace I know he'll set right out of the gate. And I wait. "How long does it take to lube up?" I wonder as I wait longer. Finally, I feel lube slick fingers circling my well used hole. I can't help the whimpers and moans I'm making. Eating you out and all of this heavy fucking has every part of me straining and begging for release. Still, that first breach of his heavy cock splitting me open is simply thrilling. "Please, please don't stop!" spills out of my mouth without thought as I push to meet his assault on my tender backside. "How is this bitch's hole still tight after you rode her like you did?" There's no time for an answer because with the next thrust, I'm shoved face first to the matress and he's pounding into me without regard as he chases his climax. I can't shift to get a deep breath because I'm pinned by the driving pressure of his hips but I see you jerking off as you watch. Your expression is intense, your body taut as you work your way closer to cumming but still holding back. Precum beads, your hand slicks across the head and squeezes tightly. The sight of you touching yourself pushes me over the edge. I scream as every muscle clenches so tight it's painful before the pleasure violently ricochetes through me. I vaguely register someone swearing and something hot and wet splashing against my ass but I can't take my eyes off you. You're so close and your muscles strain splendidly. I manage, "Baby, please?" and somehow you know what I want. You slip next to me as I move to take your cock. I relax and savor the jolt of your hips as you fuck into my throat, using my body to chase that high. Your hand tightens painfully in my hair, you lose rhythm and press me down tightly as you reach your peak, pump your cum into me and it's perfect. I stay pressed tight until you release me so I can pull back to swallow your cum. I snuggle into your side as you gently push my hair back and give me a cuddle.

I almost forgot about the other guys until I hear the door shut as they make an apparently hasty exit. You ask, "You alright?" and I answer honestly, "Right now it's all good but I'm not sure how well I'll be walking or sitting later or tomorrow." We both snicker and you reply, "That got a little rough but it seems to've worked out alright." Your hand naturally drifts to my breasts and you lightly pinch my nipples, causing me to shiver against you and flinch a little. "Too much right now? Too sensitive?" I shake my head even though I should say, "Yes." but sometimes too much is just enough and this is one of those times where I know my nipples are going to hurt like hell tomorrow and I can't wait. 

You push us so you are back on top of me, between my thighs. I make a face and you look concerned, "What's wrong?" I shift a little, then say, "I can feel lube and cum drying and leaking out of me. It's filthy."

"Are you regretting it? Did we go too far?" All I can do is stare at you in disbelief. "Are you nuts? This whole weekend has been crazy but never anything bad or too much. It's been incredible." You lean into me and lazily capture my mouth with your own, kissing me deeply until my head spins, I feel tingly all over and begin to wiggle against you. You laughingly reprimand me, "Oh, no you don't, young lady! We need a shower and some rest." I laugh at the thought that you think me being in the shower with a wet, naked you will be anything other than counterproductive. As I shake my head, I can't help asking, "Do you think the drive home tomorrow will be uneventful?" To which you reply, with a completely straight face, "Don't know. Do you think that you can behave yourself?"


End file.
